


Broken Hearted Me

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficult times call for drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearted Me

  


Title: Broken Hearted Me

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the property of CBS. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ

Rating: Spoof/ R for cussing?

Archiving: [](http://community.livejournal.com/women_in_kevlar/profile)[**women_in_kevlar**](http://community.livejournal.com/women_in_kevlar/)  and P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

Summary: Difficult times call for drastic measures.   
  
  


 

“JJ, come here.” The flat tone of Emily Prentiss’ voice drifted through the apartment, sending an ominous shiver down her lover’s back. Jennifer Jareau turned from putting their dinner leftovers into the fridge and wiped her hands. This can’t be good.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” The concerned blonde peered out from the kitchen and noticed the laptop on her lover’s knees. Wandering out into the tastefully decorated living room, JJ sat beside her distraught girlfriend. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me—“

 

“Yes.” Emily slid the thin computer over to the other girl’s lap, before she stood and walked over to pour herself a stiff drink. “Read it for yourself.” JJ cringed and started scrolling along the screen, skimming the document briefly.

 

“Dear Lord, she blew you up. Again.” JJ shook her head. “You know, I’m sure Garcia could find out exactly where this one…” She paused at the death glare being shot at her.

 

“It’s not that one that’s worrying me.” Emily sipped at her drink. “It’s beautiful what she writes, although seriously, we should send her some chocolate or a bottle of wine or something. I’m starting to get a complex.” She dropped back down onto the couch, sliding her arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled her closer needing the warm comfort.

 

“Was it the other one posted last night because that one—“ JJ started to rub small circles over Emily’s toned stomach, trying to calm her down again.

 

“Ended with me alone and depressed, drinking my sorrows away.” Emily snapped as she swirled the amber whiskey in her glass.

 

“Was it the one where you looked a little goofy in front of the guys? Or maybe the one where we got interrup—“ JJ wisely stopped as she noticed the long suffering look on Emily’s face. “Come on Em, at least we had sex in that one! That’s saying a lot more than what The Powers That Be give us.”

 

“EXACTLY! That’s who I’m worried about.” Emily leaned into the small woman beside her, taking in the familiar scent of her golden hair. “Ever since that damned writer’s strike, it’s been nothing but pain and sorrow for our poor little fandom, breaking their hearts into tiny pieces. It’s even leaking out into their wonderful femslash fiction! They seem so sad. If only we could do something to help our fangirls. Besides, I don’t want to die.” Emily noticed JJ grow still in her arms. “What?”

 

JJ moved away and slipped the laptop onto the coffee table, carefully avoiding the dark brown eyes of the woman beside her. “Nothing...”

 

Now Emily knew something was definitely going on. “JJ, spill it. You’re up to something.”

 

“Well, Garcia’s been working on a little plan ever since she got shot.” JJ squirmed slightly under the intense stare being sent her way.

 

“Oh, God, what have you done?” Emily covered her eyes and tried not to guess at how bad this was going to be.

 

“Well, it wasn’t just us per se. We had some help. After all they really have much more to be upset about than we do.” 

 

“You are about to marry Captain Crawfish and bear his spawn. How much worse could it be?”

 

“GSR ring a bell?” 

 

Emily visibly paled and slammed back the rest of her drink. “Ok, good point.”

 

“And that cute little reporter from  San Francisco kept babbling about the tall dark and brooding pod person who came back after the strike.” JJ stood and started pacing the room. “And let’s not even discuss that bizarrely strong girl from Berkut who was just doomed from the start.”

 

Emily covered her mouth and shuddered. Dear God it was even worse than she had thought.

 

“I really didn’t think we had anything to lose, so a small band of women in Kevlar who shall remain nameless, rounded up some of the show writers, put them into an SUV and well, we’ll just have to see who walks away from that explosion.” JJ crossed her arms and smirked, pleased with the way the mission had actually turned out. 

 

Emily sat stunned on the couch. All this was happening under her nose and she was unaware the whole time. Some big observant FBI profiler she was.

 

“Don’t be mad at me Em.” JJ sat back down onto the couch and ran her hand into the silky dark hair. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up incase they don’t change our storyline.”

 

Emily sighed and leaned into the sweet caress. “I just wish I had been there to help stuff the bastards into the SUV.” 

 

JJ smiled and softly kissed her lover. “Hey, come on, cheer up now. That other girl who blew up this year just walked away with a few staples to her face and a little glitch in her programming. Maybe our storyline will work itself out too, now that The Powers That Be know we’re serious around here.”

 

Emily couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her lips. She doubted that TPTB would be so easily swayed from their misguided plots, but at least they had made a stand.

 

JJ could tell she was out of the doghouse. “Hey, let’s write some fluff and post it. Or we could blow Will up if you like?” She rather liked that thought herself.

 

“I have a better idea, why don’t we do some in depth, hands on, ‘research’ first?” Emily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, before leaning in to capture soft lips and slowly pull JJ’s white tank top from her jeans. Giggling together, they stretched out on the sofa and worked on their PWP long into the night.

  
 


End file.
